The vortex flowmeter has an inherent advantage over all of the existing volumetric flowmeters, as it employs no moving parts and is capable of operating even under very low temperature as well as at a very high temperature. It is also a well observed fact that a well designed vortex flowmeter has a turn-down ratio (ratio of the maximum measurable velocity to the minimum measurable velocity) approaching or exceeding one hundred to one as the vortex flowmeter measures air flow as low as 1 meter per second and as high as 150 meters per second, and water flow as low as 0.1 meter per second and as high as 15 meters per second in laboratory flow testing. This extraordinary capability of the vortex flowmeter demonstrated in laboratory testing can be realized in industrial flow measurements only if the vortex sensor employed in the vortex flowmeter has a theoretically perfect and practically simple means for rejecting the noise generated by the structural vibrations of the pipe line structure and by the irregular flow patterns involved in the sinuating stream lines associated with the vortices shed from the vortex generator.